


Stripes

by CyberWolf_1013



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Cant Sleep, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra Has Stripes, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), City Catra, Comfort, Drabble, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Horseback Riding, Human Catra (She-Ra), Kid Adora (She-Ra), Kid Catra (She-Ra), Nightmares, POV Adora (She-Ra), Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, cowgirl adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf_1013/pseuds/CyberWolf_1013
Summary: Adora loves to count Catra's stripes.A collection of short, cute, drabbles.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	1. Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Adora has a nightmare and cant sleep.

Adora rested her forehead into the back of Catra's shoulders and her hands gripped loosely into the tank top the magicat wore to bed. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she struggled to calm her breathing. The nightmare still clung to the dark edges of her mind with tendrils of shadow as a warm breeze blew in the room from the open balcony. Far from calming, however, the shifting curtains allowed her rattled mind to play tricks in the darkness.

Thankfully, she hadn't woken Catra with her panicked return to wakefulness. The woman beside her breathed deeply in a slow rhythmic pattern and Adora tried to match it with her own. The panic that had latched on in response to the dream felt crushing in her chest.

'It wasn't real, get a hold of yourself. It was just a nightmare.' Adora shook slightly and her fingers tensed into Catra's back.

As much as she tried telling herself that everything was okay her breathing still felt constricted. Shakily Adora loosed one hand from the fabric she was gripping desperately and reached out to softly and deliberately run her fingers up Catra's forearm. Instinctively trying to ground herself the blonde trailed the tips of her fingers along some invisible line in her girlfriend's tan fur. Gray eyes closed as she nestled her face into Catra's shoulder. "1...2..." She whispered to herself. At each dark brown stripe Adora's fingers crossed and traced, location long committed to memory, she took a deep steadying breath.

Adora continued upward, tracing along the bend of the elbow, angled slightly across her torso. Her fingers knew where they were going and lightly ran over the relaxed muscles of Catra's upper arm. "3...4...5..." At the top of her arm, where it sloped sharply into the bend of the shoulder, Adora paused. She was beginning to feel better. Her breaths didn't hitch in the constraint of her chest and she'd stopped shaking.

However, Adora smiled, this left Catra lopsided.

Because the sleeping magicat was lying on her side only one arm was available to Adora, so, what could she do? The blonde lingered at the top of the shoulder, drawing small circles there. She kept her eyes closed and hummed softly against the back of Catra's shirt.

Contentedly her fingers began their trek back down the fine fur of Catra's arm, following the same invisible line that had led them upward. "6...7...8..." She traced each small stripe again, this time to represent the arm that was tucked neatly away from Adora's gentle study. Catra's bicep was all ropey muscles, soft now in sleep, but belied a strength few would attribute to the smaller woman.

Adora grazed the bend of Catra's elbow and followed her trail from minuets before till her hand came to rest over the two stripes of her forearm. She held there for a moment, silently breathing in the scent of sun touched wood that was always present in the smooth fur.

Then a quiet murmur from Catra sleepily finished the numbers. "9...10..."

Unsurprised by this, Adora smiled, and let her hand fall from the darker stripes on light fur. Instead, she wrapped her arm around Catra's middle, and gave a gentle squeeze. She should've known the quiet movements wouldn't go unnoticed. Especially since the fur on her arms was being toyed with. Adora knew that the feeling wasn't unwelcome but it sent shivers all down Catra's body when she was awake.

"Feel better?" Catra flicked her ears back in obvious concern despite her sleepy tone and placed a hand loosely over Adora's larger one. The blonde hummed softly and cuddled closer, not yet ready to let sleep claim her again.

Adora pressed fully against Catra and placed a chaste kiss to the shoulder her nose had been nuzzled into. She quickly followed that with another kiss between the shoulder blades. Then another, longer kiss, on the back of the neck. With each touch of her lips she felt the woman beside her shiver slightly. "Hmm, yeah, I'm better." Adora sighed contentedly and buried her face into the back of Catra's hair.

Then, with an impish grin, she whispered into the cat-like ear. "I think I should make sure there are still stripes on your back." Her hands were already sneaking under the thin tank top, ghosting over Catra's ribs, and the fur softening her abs.


	2. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora really wants to go Trick or Treating this year but what is her costume gonna be?
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 🎃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, I know. As stated before, this month has been killer on me, but I wanted to post a Halloween bit.

"Hand me the marker, would you?" The little girl asked her best friend. The two sat in the upstairs bedroom of the foster home they both shared. A black marker was handed over and the girl smiled her thanks.

The other girl watched curiously. "What are you gonna do?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

The blonde uncapped the marker and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she held it against her upper arm. "It's Halloween." She informed the shorter girl, as if that explained everything. The marker began to move across her pale skin. "I wanna go Trick-or-Treating... and we cant go without costumes."

"Yeah, Weaver, aint gonna buy us costumes." Catra scowled.

Adora rolled her wide blue eyes. "I know. That's why I'm dressing up as you."

The girl with long, messy, brown hair gaped at her friend. "You're gonna go dressed as me?" She asked, disbelievingly. Then the black stripes taking form on the blonde's arms were starting to make sense as Catra looked at her own arm. Two stripes on her lower arm and three on her upper arm now matched black marker stripes on Adora.

"Not just me either." Adora grinned as she grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting out large black triangles from construction paper. Cat ears. "If I'm gonna be you, then you gotta be me. That's the way it works."

Catra picked up the glue and stuck the ears on a hair band Adora used sometimes. "How am I gonna be you, dummy. I cant make my ears and tail disappear." She pouted with furrowed brows.

For just a second Adora paused and frowned like Catra's ears and tail hadn't occurred to her before. "I guess not... OH... I know!" Then she was running across the room and digging around in the closet. To the confusion of her best friend the blonde reemerged with one of her ball caps, a jacket, and a scuffed up bat. All these things she piled on the bed before focusing on Catra again.

Adora held out a hair tie and bunched Catra's mane of unruly brown hair into a ponytail. The hat fit snuggly over the pointed cat ears and the jacket was baggy enough for Catra to wrap her tail in her belt without anyone seeing it. To make the costume complete Catra carried Adora's old baseball bat, it even had her name printed on the handle.

Grinning bright as the Fall sun Adora slipped on the cut-out cat ears, wrapped a rope around her waist for a tail, and finally grabbed two paper bags for them to use Trick-or-Treating as the two girls slipped out the door.


	3. Finding Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora just wants to find that someone special. That someone who she can see her future in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dangerously edging into full One-Shot length instead of Drabble.
> 
> Forgive the length in a Drabble collection.

In the small diner down Broadway Street, in a booth by a window, Adora sits with her best friend. Glimmer is only half paying attention as she texts Mermista back about something to do with the weekend party she is hosting. A party Adora doesn't have a date for- again. This is the third failed attempt at a relationship she'd had in a year and prospects don't look that great for future endeavors.

"Adora, what was wrong with Scorpia?" Glimmer asks as she puts her phone down and brushes some strands of purple dyed hair out of her eyes. "You guys like all the same stuff. You even go to the same gym. How does it only last a month? I swear people are starting to take bets on your love life."

Adora runs a hand through her straw blonde hair and shrugs helplessly. "I don't know, Glim. It just wasn't right. Scorpia's a great friend but it was missing something- that spark. Ya know?" The blonde sinks down in the booth with a defeated sigh. It's then that the diner waitress comes up with notepad in hand.

The young woman had waited on Adora before, when she had found the diner a few weeks ago, and there was no way there could be a question if it was the same woman because the same pair of blue and gold eyes smiles in friendly welcome as she approaches the table. Adora couldn't remember her name exactly but, as luck would have it, she didn't need to. **_'Catra'_** was printed plainly on the waitress's red shirt.

"Good to see you back." Catra says with a nod to Adora. The taller woman is surprised and shockingly pleased to be remembered in such a busy and fast-paced environment. Giving a friendly wave and smile in return both Adora and Glimmer rattle off their lunch orders. Catra jots it down and walks off to the kitchens. "Rogelio! The 'Rabbit Special' and a BLT." She calls to the huge guy hiding behind the kitchen doors.

Her raspy voice is, at once, drowned out when she enters the kitchen and Glimmer just shakes her head at her salad being labeled a Rabbit Special. "Listen Adora, you don't have to find that spark today or anytime soon. Just have fun with it."  


"I do have fun. I don't want it to be only for a high thrill though. I want it be that somebody special, Glimmer. That feeling where you can see a future in the person in front of you." Adora clarifies as her hand flops on the table in front of her. Catra had already walked back over with their drinks but was gone to another table just as fast.  


Glimmer pats Adora's hand in sympathy. "Don't worry, Adora. You'll find that _'someone special_ '. I know it."

Huffing, with the faint hint of a pout on her face, Adora crossed her arms and leaned her head back in the booth. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it, ya know? Maybe this special girl isn't even here and I'm looking in all the wrong places. What even is the right place? Maybe I should just give it up." The tall blonde absently stirs the straw around her drink, making the ice clink in her soda.

"Nonsense, you shouldn't give up on that special person," a raspy voice piped up. Adora looks over and sees Catra standing at the side of the table with a tray of food and a half-hearted scowl. She slides the plates on the table but doesn't leave right away. "Believe me, Adora, I've been in that very position before. Still am, in fact. My somebody special is out there too. I just keep looking, cause you never know if she's gonna be coming off the next morning train, or somewhere in the middle of the lunch rush. If you don't look, you could be walkin' right by 'em every day and never know."

"Uh, yeah, thanks, I guess. That's just what I was gonna say." Glimmer stammers, with a look up and down at the tan skinned waitress.

"Catra. You got orders back here." A dark skinned woman yells across 4 tables. She's balancing a tray of food and and is obviously irritated.

A breathy chuckle and Catra is backing away from the booth. "You just remember what I said, Adora. Your somebody is out there, somewhere." The woman's short brown hair bounces around her mismatched eyes as she whips toward the kitchen again with snarky comments thrown across the diner at the other waitress. "Alright, Lonnie, I got it. Keep your shorts on." 

Adora doesn't say anything but she gives Catra a thoughtful look.

=X=

Later that day Adora is on her way home. The sun is sinking below the city skyline and ever since her conversation with Glimmer during brunch all she can think about are the words of their waitress. "Keep looking. You might be walking right past her." Was it possible that Adora was looking in the right places, just at the wrong people?

No. Surely not. Adora is nearly positive she'd have noticed passing up the somebody that set sparks off in her heartbeat. The woman that she knows there would be no leaving.  


Adora would know it, _right?_

Stepping into her apartment building Adora stops off to check her mailbox before heading up to the 5th floor. Flicking through the usual junk mail and a few bills she notices another woman standing there. She's a tall, willowy woman, with flowing blonde hair that nearly reaches her hips. With her tanned skin and soft brown eyes she could be anyone's dream girl. Maybe it shouldn't be a surprise, but it is, that Adora remembers her.

Usually Adora doesn't bother with _'people watching'_ as Mermista and Glimmer calls it but with her mind still wrapping up in knots on the advice given to her by the café waitress she pretends to flip through her mail a second time. Adora watches Perfuma- yeah, that's her name. She lives two floors down.

"Perfuma, right?" Adora asks, before she can change her mind.

The other woman looks up with a wide-eyed, eternally happy, expression. "Yes?" Adora's lips quirk upward. Her voice is as floaty as the rest of her.

Taking a breath Adora holds out her hand to greet her neighbor. "I'm Adora. I... You live below me. I just wanted to say hi, I guess."

"Oh, yes, Adora. I've seen you before." Perfuma holds the tips of Adora's fingers and wiggles her hand about in the air. She lets Adora go suddenly with a satisfied smile. "It was nice to see you." Perfuma turns to the stairs and, Adora notes, she bypasses the working elevators.

"Uhm, okay. I think it's obvious who to go to for some high quality edibles but that's not the spark I'm looking for." Adora mutters to herself while flexing her hand and fingers.

=X=

A few days later Adora walks back into the diner on Broadway again. Her mood is a bit lighter today. Glimmer has been begging her to come to the party over the weekend and Adora thinks she might go after all. Date or no date.

The diner is obviously busy with their lunch rush. Almost all the tables are taken. Adora is meeting Glimmer at her office building later but for now, lunch, and this place just happens to have the best BLT in the West side of the city. No. It isn't weird that Adora charts and marks what restaurant has the best what in the whole city. There's a hole in the wall place in the North that has the best selection of enchiladas. A food truck in the South makes the spiciest chili that Adora has ever eaten. In the East, she may be biased, but Mermista's father has the freshest seafood in town.

Adora eyes a free table on the other side of the diner and tries to make her way over before someone else does. She notices Catra on shift. The lively young woman is leaning over the countertop yelling something into the diner's kitchen. She doesn't catch what it is though because just as she's about to pass behind the waitress a bent old woman, flyaway gray hair with coke bottle glasses, and wrapped in shawls bumps into her side on the way out of the diner.

On instinct Adora shifts to the side to avoid hurting the elderly woman but unfortunately it puts her directly in the path of one very busy and distracted waitress. Catra turns on her spot, with a tray of food ready to serve, and before either woman can react there is a crash of plates and silverware. Adora stumbles back but Catra winds up on the floor.

Soup and what looks and smells like meatloaf winds up all over both of them. Catra shakes her head clear and looks around at the mess of everything around her. "Sorry. Sorry. I cant believe I did that."

Adora looks from the front of her soup soaked blouse to where Catra is babbling apologies on the floor. After the first few seconds of shock drifted away the blonde bends down to help the distressed waitress clean up the mess.

Catra grabs a napkin that is salvageable to clean off Adora's shirt. As soon as her mixed eyes raise to meet Adora's gray a different type of shock is sent through her system. This has nothing to do with the food scattered everywhere, or maybe it is, because Catra has gravy smeared across one cheek and a clump of mashed potatoes smushed in her hair. Even as she tries desperately to wipe Adora's blouse clean- a lost battle, surely- Adora can feel a smile growing across her face.

With a gentle grasp of flicking wrists Adora stills Catra's frantic hands. Using the sleeve of her shirt, the only part of her top that remained clean, the blonde wipes the spots of meatloaf and gravy from Catra's face. With that done Adora lets her eyes rove over the freckles covering Catra's nose, they're almost hidden in the tanned tone of her skin.

A light bubbly feeling starts up in Adora's chest as she stares into those uniquely mismatched irises. "Hey, Catra."

"Hey, Adora," the young woman returns the smile with a relieved look.

Suddenly the feeling that is growing inside Adora's chest is too big to contain. The blonde starts to chuckle, which quickly turns into a full on laugh, and then she's wiping tears away from her eyes.

Catra laughs too but Adora is almost sure that it isn't for the same reason. She probably thinks there's some nervous breakdown going on or something. "I cant believe I've missed you all this time and you've been right here."

Adora takes a breath and reigns in her overflowing emotions. She's still grinning like a lynx as she wipes away a last tear and stands up. She lifts Catra with her. "Do you wanna get dinner sometime next week? I promise it'll be food we eat- not wear." Catra's grin, that matches her own, is enough of an answer without the resounding **'Yes'**. Adora still welcomes the thrill of her heartbeat sparking into overdrive at the word though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 100 KUDOS! Thank You!


	4. One Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by distance. Separated by war. Closer than they think.
> 
> One rainy day Adora and Catra look out across the Whispering Woods and the miles between them.

It was raining.

In the Fright Zone that meant humid steam rising from the sewer grates. The alleys and every corner of the industrial zone drenched in heavy atmosphere that could almost choke you if breathed in too long. The dark gray clouds hung low over the creaking metal spires and chimneys that poked above the roofs of factories and training barracks. Tag-teaming with the smog pervading the streets below the weather formed an oppressive, warped, cocoon of sticky dampness.

Catra climbed up to the highest point of the Fright Zone with the sure footing and confidence of a lifetime of scrabbling around the dented metal pipes and rickety scaffolding. Her ears flicked back as habit to pick up the sounds of a much clumsier, a much more heavy footed, approach by one specific blonde soldier.

Not even the pelting rain, dinging off the metal, could cover for the absence of what wasn't there.

Finally, not being able to climb any higher, the young woman settled on a stable platform high above the suffocating smog. The clouds were so low it was almost like she could reach up and touch them. Catra swung her legs from the edge, like she'd done as a kid. Claws scraping metal of the rusted railing. The rain soaked into her fur. There was no protection on the landing from the wind, rain, and other weather.

Not even Scorpia knew how to get here. Not like she could climb the metal death trap of wobbly ladders and unseen handholds. This was her spot. Hers and Adora's.

It was high enough to see above the roofs of the factories and mines and look out on their confined world as young kids. On better days they could even see past the edge of the Zone and into the unknown world.

Catra turned her sharp eyes toward the Whispering Woods. Or where she knew they would be if they could be see through the smokestacks and haze. In truth, she wasn't really looking for them though. She was focused beyond even her range of vision. Past the deserted no-man's land, past the cursed forest, and to where she knew Adora was probably safe, warm, and living a life without a thought for what she left behind.

With a frustrated hiss Catra slammed a fist into the metal railing above her. Adora was her enemy... But she still missed her.

=X=

It was raining.

In Brightmoon that meant a cool mist rising from the lake bordering the castle and, despite the heavy pitter-patter of raindrops against the white stonework, a muted peace covering the area. The open balconies and gardens dripped with a sense of refreshment and clearness as the rain fell over the Whispering Woods. The dark gray clouds hung low over the shining moonstone and high towers of Brightmoon. A breeze, clean and crisp, weaved through the castle walls.

Adora climbed up to the highest point she could reach in Castle Brightmoon. A tower room that held long forgotten crates of books and scrolls. It took a long time for her to navigate the castle as she once had the barracks of her old home and she was still learning of new and secret spaces. This room she had found on her own though.

In the undisturbed corners she could almost pretend to hear the swish of an impatient tail.

Finally, not being able to climb any higher, the young woman settled on a wide window sill high above the damping mist. The clouds were so low it was almost like she could reach up and touch them. Adora swung her legs from the edge, like she'd done as a kid sitting on a metal platform. Wind drove the rain in through the window at a slant. So, even though she sat under cover, her hair was soon plastered to her face. 

So far neither Bow nor Glimmer knew this room even existed and she didn't quite feel like telling them. It was a spot she knew only one person could share.

It was high enough to see above the slanted roofs of the other towers and walls surrounding the castle. The Whispering Woods were spread out as far as she could see. It was a far cry from the dim and cloudy horizons she grew up with.

Adora turned her blue-gray eyes toward the Whispering Woods. The nearest edge was just visible through the rain and mist from the lake. In truth, she wasn't really looking at them though. Her eyes were locked far beyond what she could see. Past the protective forest, past the deserted wastelands, and to where she knew Catra was probably gearing up for the next Horde strike into Rebellion territory.

With a frustrated grunt Adora slammed a fist onto the marble sill below her. Catra was her friend... And she still missed her.


	5. Christmas Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is bored stiff visiting her mother for the holidays until a cute stranger offers her an evening ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wont post again before next week... So, I wish everyone a safe and happy Christmas.
> 
> Or, if Christmas isn't your thing a Merry Winter Solstice.

Catra couldn't believe she'd been guilted into spending the Christmas holidays in the middle of nowhere with her stubborn mother. She hated leaving the city and she hated the false quaintness of family holidays even more. Yet, this year, here she was. The fields outside were barren and bleak. Everything felt muted out here. Heavy gray clouds pressed down on frozen fields and silent woods. It was a lot quieter than the city ever could be. It was different... nice... but different.

Christmas Eve dragged up with Catra groaning and complaining about Cyra turning the kitchen into a war zone. Baking and preparing for Christmas dinner. By the time her mother told her to take a break outside, meaning to clear out of her kitchen, Catra would've been ready for anything to get her away from the house. The older woman had been smirking and plotting, more than recipes, since the day before. Catra had no idea what though. What greeted Catra when she walked out the door wasn't anything like she expected.

A young woman sat astride a white horse on the edge of the porch. Her gray eyes matched the winter skies and her long blonde hair was tucked under a black cowboy hat. A red hoodie was layered under a thick tan coat and her blue jeans tucked into the tops of worn cowboy boots. She looked like she was waiting for someone to come out of the house.

"Catra, right?" She asked, the brightest smile lighting up her features, when Catra appeared. "I'm Adora. You're gonna need a heavier jacket if you're comin' with me and Swifty here."

Catra gawked in open astonishment. _'What the hell is she doing here?!'_ She backed toward the front door with a stupefied nod and stumbled back inside.

Already waiting just past the entry, with her winter coat in hand, was Cyra. "Mom! Who- What the hell?" Catra didn't skip over the sneaky glint in her mother's eyes. _'This was all planned!'_

"That's just Adora, she delivers my gardening supplies." The older woman smiled in false innocence. "I thought you might like to get away from your old mom for a while. She-" Cyra paused for her own dramatic effect. "She was the one you were looking at in town yesterday, right?"

Heat flooded Catra's face. She had seen Adora exactly once, in town, the day before. It had been a brief flicker of light in the week long Hellscape of being stuck with her mother in the middle of Podunk Nowhere. Catra had stopped dead in the door of the grocery store and stared slack-jawed at the 6 foot tall, blonde haired, gray eyed cowgirl until Cyra had dragged her into the store and out of the way. The last she'd seen of the girl was the top of her black hat.

 _'Ugh, I'd never live it down if Scorpia and Entrapta found out I was getting weak-kneed over a pair of boots and a hat.'_ At least, that had been Catra's saving grace until the moment the blonde showed up riding a literal white horse. With an annoyed huff the younger woman grabbed her jacket out of her mother's conniving hands and pulled it on. "This better not be some set-up thing from you. I swear." Catra threatened, even as she stormed out of the house.

"Oh, dear, I wouldn't think of it." Cyra muttered with an unconvincing grin.

Outside, Adora was stroking the horse's snow white neck as she held the reins. She had dismounted while waiting. Catra walked up to the animal and the girl next to it. "So, you gonna help me up, or what?" The blonde immediately broke out into a huge smile.

Adora boosted the city girl on top of the horse and quickly climbed up herself. For her part, Catra tried not to think about the muscle flexing under the layers of clothes as she was so easily lifted off the ground. "I don't know what my mom told you but-" Catra gulped as Adora's arms came to rest on either side of her.

"Your mom? Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. I owe Cyra a lot, so showing you around is nothing." Adora clicked to the horse and the animal started moving. The firm arms of the taller girl shifted as she pointed the horse toward the woods on the far side of the field next to the house. "You're from the city, right? I know a place no high-rise view can beat."

Adora kept talking as they rode and, surprisingly, Catra didn't find it annoying. She pointed out a clearing where deer liked to graze in the early morning. They crossed a small stream and Catra learned it was the same one that ran near her mother's house. A tall, white barked tree, off the trail was where Adora claimed a family of robins made their nests every spring. With each new turn in the trail or break in the trees, where open fields could be seen beyond, Adora revealed a new secret aspect of the countryside that winter had hidden away.

Catra mainly listened. Hearing Adora talk about her home made her think that there was something to this country life after all. That's the thing with the city. It was all rush and people and noise. The late night clubs and the cars, trucks, and trains rumbling through the night.

And the people... always people... rushing to something... rushing from something. Catra loved it but at the same time couldn't help but sigh at the thought.

By the time the trees cleared and they were in the open again the sun was setting. Catra hadn't noticed the entire time but they had been riding uphill. Swifty had carried them both to the crest of a large incline. The trees swept behind them and farmland stretched out below. Ranch houses dotted here and there and lights were flickering on as the sun sunk lower. For a minuet the world was red with the sunset.

Adora slid off her horse and helped Catra down to the ground. "It's not much to look at during the day, just a bunch of empty fields, and cows. Luckily we're just in time for some magic to happen." She muttered with a mysterious grin. Her soft gray eyes were trained to the sky. 

Catra followed her and looked up with a gasp. _'It's so beautiful.'_

With twilight painting its purples and deep blues across the unobstructed canvas of sky she had the perfect opportunity to watch each and every star blink into existence. It took a few minutes for the the darkness to properly settle in. Little pinpricks, scattered, like the giant full moon had given itself a shake and droplets of light had fallen around it. The frost in the air seemed to make everything stand out clear and sharp against the black silk of the night sky.

They're both bathed in the light of the newly risen moon. Taking her hand Adora led Catra to the edge of the hill so that the earth seemed to stop at their feet. Above them, the stars, etched like glass in the dark. Catra could barely look away. Even if the stars made it through all the pollution of the city they were a dim and distant comparison. "They're beautiful. You're right, Adora. No one in the city could ever see something like this." She didn't think Adora heard her, until the other girl smiled wordlessly. Casting a sidelong glance Catra is drawn more to the blonde next to her. The way the silver light hits just right makes Adora's gray eyes shine a pale blue. Gaping, it's only now that Catra realized Adora had taken her hat off. The moon adding a sheen of gold to her regular blonde ponytail.

Likely sensing Catra's eyes on her Adora turned from the sky to eye the shorter woman with a softer interest. "Yeah, they are- beautiful- I mean." The blonde stuttered, blushing. Two pairs of eyes locked under the starlight. Despite Adora's nervous grin, or maybe because of it, Catra had to bite down on the urge to wrap herself in the taller woman's warm embrace right then and there.

"You know, if you stick around for a little longer, there's a lot more I could show you." Adora whispered in Catra's ear.


End file.
